Unchained By Tender Hands
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsunayoshi had always prided himself on living honestly, but his world shatters when he learns a secret that has been kept from him in a near decade. Everything he knew was a lie with the bonds he's made. Everything he thought of as true, wasn't. He's driven from everything he knows in order to save a life he doesn't know if he wants anymore, and lands in the arms of a stranger


**Code:** KHR-UTH-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Title: **Unchained by tender hands

**Medium:** Katekyo Hit-man Reborn! _Crossover _Nurarihyon no Mago

**Chapter:** 1

**Rating: **"M" because I'm paranoid and there will be about of hurt later.

A fighter - that was how he was described by many; the trier and the winner. He would bleed; take hit after hit; he would fall but he would never stay down. He'd pick himself up, even if his body was nearing collapse and his power had been all but spent, he'd stand.

He'd stand, for what lay behind him.

To him, that was reason enough; to protect those he had sworn to. Even if it hurt, it was well worth it. He lived for them and he had been prepared to die for them because they gave him purpose; a reason to keep going, to smile. They were his world.

And now, his world was shattered.

And he was desperately trying not to shatter with it; his mentality wouldn't let him.

He supposed, somewhere in his hazy mind, that was something else that was associated with him; strength. And he was, even if he didn't believe. He was Tsunayoshi Sawada, but others knew him as Vongola Decimo, leader of the biggest underground organisation. That is, he was; until a few hours ago. Now he wasn't sure who he was, he didn't _feel _like much of anyone.

Maybe that was because he wasn't.

Maybe that was because he had lost everything he had valued - thought of as important.

And now, everything he was; everything that was his, was gone. That killed him, more then any bullet had come close to; more then angel wings flung at him by wing-wearing devils; more then grenades being thrown at him carelessly by someone he had come to view as a little brother; more then rage filled, _hurting _opponents who had tried their absolute best to destroy him.

What had finally done the job so many things, so many people had failed to do?

A lie.

One most beautiful, _disgusting_ lie. It cut him deep, and scared him badly. It had been kept from him for near a decade and yet, it had been discovered so easily - it made him want to laugh, but he knew if he did, that he would cry.

It took just one free afternoon of him being spontaneous and sneaking out of the mansion; just for a breather, just to get away from the mountains of paper and maybe, even to see Reborn's half-irritated, half-amused expression when his family discovered he was gone.

He remembered going to a far off bar, somewhere that had been out of the way enough so he wouldn't run into to many people that could recognise him and report back to someone important enough that would be able to raise an alarm.

Tsuayoshi had walked in quietly, using skills that had become so ingrained into his body that they now came natural to him. His footsteps silent and closed the double doors without so much as a squeak, before finding a darkened area of the bar and settling himself.

He had had a drink, slipping slowly to simply enjoy the burning sensation and stretch the time out (Tsunayoshi being very conscious of going over his limit and drink flying), but had only gotten half way down before a shadow loomed over him; the man so tall that he blocked out the artificial lights hanging over head.

The brunet had sighed deeply, not looking up just yet as he knew he had been found, but became slightly puzzled at the size; it was too tall to be Reborn or Hayato, even Yamamoto hadn't grown to such a size, so with a small frown Tsunayoshi had looked up and had blinked.

Standing before him was Xanxus, looking almost… sullen; the usual anger and rage, even annoyance was gone and all was left in the man's posture was tired resolution for a task he had set himself on. Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to speak; maybe a greeting, maybe a quip; he wasn't sure because he had never gotten that far before noting with some shock that Enma, his long time friend - brother, stood sombre to the Varia's side, features grim but like Xanxus', made up.

Tsunayoshi then did a double take when he looked to Xanxus' left and observed Byakuran slumped there; non of his usual cheer radiating like it usual was and looking as serious as the Decimo had ever seen him. A sense of foreboding washed over him, an all too familiar heat coiling in his stomach and whispering words he could not yet hear. It's voice only grew when he noticed Uni, who was half-hidden by Byakuran.

The brunet had slowly but his glass down, his eyes never leaving the family he had fought - fought with; the family who he loved with every fibre of his soul; the family he knew wouldn't ambush him quite so spectacularly - not in a pub, out in the open, not all together.

Enma still harboured unease around Byakuran for what the man had done to the Shimon family in a future that never was and the red-head had never found much peace with Xanxus either; the Varia leader didn't interact much with either the Shimon or Gesso and therefore didn't have much relation, but Tsunayoshi knew that Xanxus didn't like nor trust Byakuran one iota.

Though while the Vongola understood that Byakuran nor Uni held no qualms with either of the other dons, they wouldn't be dumb enough to ignore protocol and be seen in public together; they were well known Mafioso, too much noticed activity that could be placed in a position that was able to be recorded could lead to things like betrayal or arrest.

They were not dumb; they had all been in this business far too long to make such a huge mistake. But they were here, after obviously searching him out. Something was wrong and with that in mind, Tsunayoshi had given them an understand smile which really didn't reach his eyes and jutted his chin to the chairs around the table.

There were no complaints, no greetings as Enma took a seat to Tsunayoshi's right; next to his side but far enough away so their persons weren't touching, Uni taking the left, while Byakuran sat next to Uni and Xanxus sat opposite the brunet (in-between the male leader of the Gesso and Shimon families); chocolate clashing with crimson for a moment before the brunet pulled away and looked at all of them.

They were all hesitating; which was a rare sight for Tsunayoshi, as they were obviously unsure of how to start and break the silence _'You've…got something to tell me?_' he had said, but his tone had sounded like a question. They nodded '_Something that could not be brought up at a meeting, or told in…more intimate of places?'_ These were three of the Vongola's biggest allies after all, the only person missing to complete the group was Dino.

'_Tsuna-kun' _Enma said - the voice Tsunayoshi had had break when they had entered high school together said_ 'This is something…gravely important' _the Vongola's eyes narrowed a fraction but not enough to be called glaring - simply an acknowledgement of the seriousness. The redhead wavered, biting the inside of his cheek before he continued '_But…you - you have to listen until the end, alright? Just…just please listen until the end' _

'_But why wouldn't I listen to you?' _these were the people he trusted - completely. However Tsunayoshi's question wasn't as simple as it sounded and they heard it; the propping words that were trying to get to the bottom of the situation that had made them all come together '_We've known each other for years, Enma'_

Enma grimaced, eyes closing and swallowing past his dry throat '_Because we know…we've known something we should have told you a long time ago and we don't…' _his voice broke '_Don't know how you'll take it'_

'_Something?' _Tsunayoshi repeated, looking over his friends again. Their faces gave nothing away, so he simply shook his head and gave them an understanding look; this happened a lot in the mafia, it was to be expected. So, he sat back in his chair, his hand going to his drink '_Alright, I'll listen'_

'_Your word.'_ the Vongola peered up from the rim of his glass, eyes sharpening on the Varia that had just demanded something unexpected '_Your word, Tsunayoshi Sawada. We haven't come all the way down here to have you to run out on us' _

Tsunayoshi drank, using the time that the liquid flowed down his throat to look deeper; to look at their auras. They were tight - all of them, tight and slightly anxious, different kinds of worry etched into each of them.

Few every asked for such things, because most understood that Tsunayoshi spoke the truth - and when he didn't, than he was protecting you. Tsunayoshi looked around the circle again, the heat urging him to comply as he once again placed his drink on the table '_I give you my word, no matter what is said, I will listen and…try to understand' _he didn't know where the last part had come from, but words that made themselves known without thought were often the trustiest form, so he accepted them and knew that the conversation was going to be difficult.

Suddenly a hand was on Tsunayoshi's. It was Uni, her eyes that were depthless had turned so sad '_Tsuna-san…I'm…' _she looked down.

Tsunayoshi watched her displeased face carefully before using his free hand to pick up her chin '_I'm…guessing that this is something you've known for awhile but couldn't tell me until now?' _referring to the visions the girl who was now in her adulthood would see, but couldn't always act on; the structure of the universe was anything but fickle.

Her dainty shoulders rounded '_Yes' _she breathed '_I've…wanted to tell you - I've wanted to tell you so badly, Tsuna-san. To get you away from those people' _she spat the last two words out, her nose wrinkling upwards in disgusted that instantly had Tsunayoshi thinking of a traitor in his ranks '_But - but I had to wait; I couldn't until it was time. Not until it was time' _her voice was appealing to him - desperate in it's nature for him to understand.

'_Calm down' _Tsunayoshi murmured as softly as he could as a small burst of panic shot through him '_Calm down Uni, you know I understand how your powers work; I wouldn't ever blame you for it'_

Uni clung to those words, because Tsunayoshi meant so much to her and she couldn't lose him emotionally as well, before taking a deep breath and continuing; '_You need to recognise that we're only able to intervene now because tonight…it happens'_

Tsunayoshi's eyebrows became furrowed '…_it…?' _he parroted.

'_Would you like to know what happens?' _the brunet tore his eyes from his counterparts to meet the dark gaze of Byakuran, it was so dour that it was suffocating '_Would you like to know what happens if you should go back to the Vongola estate and make a choice that at least three of your other-sleeves have, Tsunayoshi?'_

No 'Kun' was added to his name and if that wasn't indication enough that Byakuran wasn't playing around, it was the obviously painful reference to other dimensions.

Once again, Tsunayoshi looked around the circle, gauging the reactions before he looked back '_…This is something that…is of vital importance?' _he wouldn't be so hesitation if they were; if he couldn't see so clearly that whatever had gone on in the other worlds was very likely going to happen to night and that they weren't happy.

'_Tsuna-kun' _Enma said softly, too softly. The redhead didn't talk much, as in the sense that he only talked when he had something to say; he didn't babble or fill silences with useless chatter. He only ever spoke when something needed to be said - or when he thought something needed to be heard '_I know that I shouldn't…but, please…?'_

Tsunayoshi knew what the plead was, Enma wanted him to continue on and by the lack of stirring, the others did as well. He took a breath, thinking calmly because the heat was starting to burn in his stomach, turning into an uncomfortable feeling of something akin to distress.

Everyone close to Tsuyoshi Sawada and had been the lest bit involved with the conflict in the future, or what was to be the future, was privy to the fact that Tsunayoshi didn't like to have much to do with other dimensional…_anything, _or things of that nature. Friends didn't bring it up and Byakuran didn't talk of it at all, so for someone like Enma to ask this of him…

'_Alright' _Tsunayoshi agreed, mostly to Enma before repeating for the others in a louder voice; '_Alright' _Byakuran's eyes gleamed '_Tell me'_

The Gesso leader rolled his shoulders for a moment, seemingly collecting himself before the man's mouth opened '_This week three Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada's have died - killed. All in the same way, all because of the same thing' _the way Byakuran's eyes bore into Tsunayoshi's made it impossible for him to look away 'You_ are destined to die because of that same reason tomorrow morning, at 2:07, in a battle you couldn't have won, bleeding out from multi-injuries. You die alone, before anyone can get to you. You are to be found that way by your reinforcements. Vongola falls in the following three days' _

The heat makes Tsunayoshi jolt in his seat, his back straightening noticeably, but the Mafioso have been familiar with this man too long to think it was out of shock or fear; his intuition was flaring and trying to connect with the two other forces of the Sky; to merge like it had when Tsunayoshi's power had finally been fully unlocked and the three Skies had discovered that they could link their abilities to one another; to send information such as sight or in Tsunayoshi's case, gut feeling. When the Decimo's eyes opened again they were a glowing ember, orbs flashing with his own corpse and the last thing he is meant to see tomorrow; the rising sun over a burning construction.

'_There are two reasons why you could possibly be giving me such foreknowledge' _Tsunayoshi started to talk after most of the flashes from the sights Byakuran had witnessed from the other Tsunayoshis passing's that had come before his own and Uni's Seeing ability had shown him had faded '_One: your preparing me for my own death, or Two: you want to do something about it. Both of which are dangerous.' _his eyes narrowed then '_We all know firsthand what meddling with the future can do'_

'_But Tsuna-kun!' _Enma exclaimed, eyes wide.

'_Even for me' _Tsunayoshi adds, barely above the whisper '_One of you should have talked some sense into the others - I would expect one of you to -'_

'_We have been doing the sensical thing!' _Byakuran snapped and Tsunayoshi pauses; keenly aware that this is the first time he's ever hard the other shout '_I don't think you understand that we've already let you _die_ three times, Tsunayoshi!'_

The brunet barely has time to breath before his head snaps back to Uni who still has his hand after feeling a sudden wetness on his skin. Uni's crying, he's only ever seen her cry once and he hates it just as much - if not more, this time '_If…if only someone would have told you sooner' _her eyes are so sad, so devastated that a truck could drive through a wall and he wouldn't have noticed '_But this should work. This will work!'_

Tsunayohsi's lips thin, his skin pale as he asks a question he knows they don't want to hear from him; _'What will keeping me alive change?'_

'_Do you have a death wish or somethin'?' _Xanxus asked gruffly, but his eyes held something deeper - something that cared and something that was slowly dying under the situation.

Tsunayoshi shook his head. _No_, he didn't but he had been around these kinds of things too long to not know how they worked. If it caused damage then it would do more good then harm if he should just follow the path that was opening for him. He'd do whatever the other Tsunayoshi's had and face death openly, like he always had '_No, I've still got things to do…but if this will hurt -'_

His words were cut when he felt his body being gripped with four different hands; Xanxus had lunged forward for his collar; Byakuran had the back of his nape; Enma dug his nails into his shoulder and Uni kept hold of his hand.

'_You will not die tomorrow.' _Xanxus bit the words out, his lips set into a furious snarl.

'_You cannot possibly be asking us to watch you die again?' _Byakuran whispered dangerously low.

'_Please, Tsuna, please' _Uni whispered, because this had taken far too much out of her '_Just…just this once, let us take care of you?'_

'_We've got everything planned; it's all been sorted, Tsuna-kun.' _Enma stated '_So let us do this' _he urged, his voice thick.

Tsunayoshi's eyes began to get wet and the wetness increased and clung to his eyelashes as he gazed at their faces _(Listen) _it whispered (_Listen). _He sighed, the sound resigned '_Whose hand am I going to die by?'_

It went quiet and still and Tsunayoshi knew he wouldn't like the answer, all the while his intuition burned (_Traitor, Traitor) _into his blood.

_**-LineBeak-**_

'S-sumimasen…?' he blinked the moister from his eyes that he couldn't concern were tears or not and slid them to his side where someone had gently tugged on his shirt. Gently or not though, it still rippled pain through his body and he winced.

The young lady immediately let go, her skin paling. She was pretty, he noted in passing. The strangers hair was dark and cut in a choppy fashion, which was pretty common in this time; her face was an oval shape; her button nose had a thin, silver scar running across the bridge (there had been no attempt to cover it with makeup) and her eyes were a beautiful steel colour that made the man swallow. He had seen that hue before.

'Kyō…are you alright?' the stranger asked him, a barely heard shake to her otherwise concerned voice. Although Tsunayoshi was anything but 'alright' he was aware enough to know that he had been garnering attention for his unkempt appearance and that because of that he had been given a wide berth as soon as he entered the train. No one had come up to him sans the travelling passenger who had given up their seat for him. He had tried to refuse but had his body had other ideas and had fallen down anyway.

Tsunayoshi laughed, the sound was broken and pained and full of emotion that a normal person wouldn't understand. It was a beautifully sorrowful sound that it sent shivers down everyone in hearing range, which was a great range indeed as, as soon as people had stepped into the carriage and had set sights on the obviously wounded man, they had given him space and stayed quiet.

'Tha - that's a pretty in-depth question you've asked' he told her, hissing at the beginning as talking irritated his broken ribs 'Are you asking me if I'm alright in the context that I'm bleeding, or are you asking me in the context of if it will stop? Or perhaps your asking me if I'm mentally all there, or even if my emotions are in one piece?'

The stranger blinked 'E-er…um, I -'

'Well, either way, I've been better' Tsunayoshi told her, which was an understatement.

Her eyes watched him and he wondered vaguely who she was; she was the only one brave enough to approach him thus far ' Is there…anything I can do to help?' she asked finally, tilting her head.

Tsunayoshi stopped then, turning to look at her properly and seeing the goodness in this one young woman that he hadn't been able to find in so many. He gazed at her, and his gaze was weighty that it made him seem so much older then he really was 'You have already' he replied, a small, tired and weary smile on his lips.

The lady's eyebrows furrowed 'But…you're barely in one piece!' she exclaimed, gesturing to his battered body to prove her point '…Do you even know where your going from here?'

_Another in-depth question, _Tsunayoshi thought to himself and wondered for a moment if she realised, but pushed that thinking away 'No…I don't think I do'

Her face became more concerned 'What ticket did you buy?'

He chuckled slightly, trying not to choke as he did so 'You were talking about train tickets?' she pouted, and Tsunayoshi sobered 'Tokyo, Kanto' he informed; seeing no reason not to, even if he was now in hiding.

The woman paused and he waited 'Is there someone in Kanto who…will be waiting for you?'

Tsunayoshi hummed, eyes hazed as his head went to rest no the back of the chair 'You never know, there could be' his voice drifted but he forced himself to stay awake; he wasn't safe enough to sleep even if he desperately wanted to 'I guess I'll just have to meet them…first…'

'So…you have no one?'

Those words resonated with him so much that it hurt and as he forced himself to reply through a constricting throat, his words were as much for himself as they were for her; 'Everyone has someone, even if they don't realise it'

The woman sighed; this man was talking in circles and she mused for a moment if he realised that he was doing it. The was something about the petit brunet who was obviously seriously hurt but carrying on anyway that called out to her; he seemed…so far away, as if he knew something she didn't - about the world.

'Do you at least have someone to stay?'

The man seemed to consider for a moment before shrugging 'Perhaps'

'Perhaps?' she repeated and he nodded.

'Perhaps.'

This was starting to get irritating; why couldn't he just answer her forthright? 'Surely you no whether or not you have somewhere to stay' she certainly would.

Again, the man shrugged 'Not if your not looking for a place to stay and simply a place to run' the train was slowing now; coming to it's next stop and he got up to stand. The lady quickly followed, once again taking hold of his sleeve.

'You can't be thinking of getting off at Ukiyoe, are you?' the woman exclaimed as the station started to come into view. His face turned cheek slightly and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and pained eyes.

'What's wrong with Ukiyoe?'

The woman looked taken aback for a moment 'You honestly don't know?' the brunet shook his head 'There are a lot of yakuza located there!' her steel orbs racked his body with disapproval and worry 'And in your condition…' she trailed.

Then the strangest thing happened, the man's shoulders started to shake and for a moment, the woman panics in thinking he's crying, only for ghosting breaths of laughter to startle her instead 'Why do you worry?'

She blinks before she puffs her chest out 'Because it's every persons duty to worry for another person.' she states sternly; stubbornly and than that wise gaze it watching her again and she feels so young in comparison.

'Then you will have a lot of wrinkles when you get older' he told her. She blushes but before she can chide the man for being rube, he bends down, grunting as his ribs complain and his wounds scream at him before kissing her slightly on the cheek. He would suppose later that he's spent far too much time in Italy and their traditions had rubbed off on him 'If that's what you've decided' he murmured seriously and hee face fell 'Then you have to put all of your power into it; even if it gets hard and you feel like your losing ground.' his eyes sharpened, and she was rendered speechless 'Keep walking and keep your _word_'

The train door opens and the man steps through, onto the platform waiting for him 'W-wait!' she calls, her sight unable to leave his form 'W-who are you?.!' because she knew at that minute that she had to know.

His face turns towards her, but her back remains facing his knew direction and he smiles - that not quite smile that he had been showing her all along and lifts his hand up to wave 'Just a traveller wandering through.' he answers, and with all the truth he had given, she feels as if he had just lied 'Just a traveller.'

That woman never forgets the man from the train and she would always remembers his words. Tsunayoshi returns the sentience and keeps the young lady with black hair and a scar, especially when he walks into the streets - stumbling and bleeding and his life which he thought that could not go off track even more, took a U-turn and for better or worse, there was no going back.

-**LineBreak-**

**Translation/ Information -**

"Sumimasen" Japanese - 'Excuse me'

"Kyō" Japanese - 'Sir'

So Tsunayoshi is 21 here and has been following the manga storyline until this point; took over the Vongola when he was 17, and like everyone should know has been training with Reborn since the age of 13. As it should have been seen in this chapter, relations with outside families are good and Tsunayoshi is close with most dons. And surprise, surprise Tsunayoshi has grown from 5 feet 2 inches to 5 feet 8 inches (172.72) which is the same height as me! But since I'm an _English girl_ *shrugs* If only he had stronnger Italian blood.

**A/N (11.03.13) - **

Okay, so this is my first crossover! Sorry you don't see anyone from Nurarihyon no Mago but I'm getting to that - should be in the next chapter if I follow the half-plan. I hope you like this one; it took me awhile to think of how to interlink the two animes together but I think I'll be able to do it kind of well. Though...I know it probably seems a bit choppy and for that I apologise.

Oh! And you'll have a _big_ surprise coming in the next chapter.

So hopefully this will turn out okay and that this will be enjoyable to you readers, I have to say I'm a little more then worried with this story, but we'll have to see what happens.

**LiveJournal:** sky-slower24

**Tumblr:** ozorawings

**-Would you dance, if I asked you to dance. Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?-**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Unchained by tender hands' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
